The New People
by ChibiSox
Summary: Kids of Charmed ones, Cross Over with Xmen and Animorphs, its okay if you haven't seen Xmen or read Animorphs though, You Would still be able to read it. Umm, From the POV of Pheobe's 17 year old Daughter Kat
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Kathryn and I am a part witch and part cupid. Also I am a charmed and I am Coop's eldest daughter. The charmed ones are three sister witches that are good who are the strongest witches in the world. My Father is a very powerful Cupid who was sent to my mother in hard times by the elders in hope that they would fall in love and they did. My witch powers are Premonition, levitation and telekinesis. My Cupid powers are to find love matches in the universe which I hate, and to move from place to place just by thinking it, kind of like orbing. The fact that I can't control any of my powers; well that is just a minor detail. My twin sister's name is Katrina. My brother's name is Patrick. Angelique is my younger sister.

My aunt Piper is married to the ex-family White lighter, Leo. A white lighter is an angel. It was also against the rules that a white lighter and witch could fall in love. But it happened. He had to give up his magic for Piper, and he did and became a mortal. There kids names are Wyatt, Christopher, and Prudence. Wyatt is the most powerful of us all. I mean being the one who holds the sword of Excalibur has to be very powerful.

My Auntie Paige is part white lighter and so are her kids. Her husband is a former terrorist named Mortimer Toynbee. Paige's kids names Patience, Pauline and Pamela. She became a widower to a mortal, quite a few years ago, who was shot when he went out of town on his business. He was a really good man but there was no way to bring him back, soon though, and by soon I mean a few years later, Paige met Uncle Morty. He hates being called that but that's the fun of it. He is also an ex terrorist when he tried to make the whole world become mutants. It's a very interesting story…which I will never tell cause its way to long.

I also have an almost Aunt. She is a friend of my parents and I've known since I was born, apparently she and my parents an my aunts entered a war a long time ago which almost killed everything in the universe. It was very traumatic let me tell you. I call her my Aunt, Aunt Billy, she's been part of the family for almost ever now. 

But other than that I am just a normal girl, err, what ever normal is exactly. So, that is basically every thing about me except that I didn't tell you how I look and how old I am. I am 17 years old and in high school. I have light brown Hair which I accidentally ended up turning it red with white highlights last night. My eye color is Brown but I wear blue-grey-green contacts. I usually wear Blue jeans, an "over sized" as my sister says tee-shirt, sneakers and white socks. So that's everything about me. That is needed to be known about me for right now.

But this story isn't about me; this is how I met the Animorphs and what happened before then. How my family entered the war against the Yeerks. It all began like this...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ring," Went the bell. "Oh no," I groaned I was late for my first class in my new school. Oh well I thought it is not like I was going to blow up the school. Uhhh bad reference, after I accidentally brunt down my old school, no one wanted to talk to me after that since I wasn't exactly the perfect student. I mean I didn't know that cookies shouldn't be in that long. Ugh! It's not a shocker that I got expelled for that, it's not like anybody was hurt! But the stupid principal has had it out for me ever since I told him that his teaching methods were a bit off…okay…I Kind of told him that a baboon could teach better than him, although they are from the same family. But hey lets not bring up the past. I turned a corner in the hallway and didn't notice the boy just around the corner too, I was running so it was kind of like a crash into each other. He landed on my right ankle and my left arm, I landed on his right arm, I don't think that I need to tell you that it was incredibly painful. Suddenly I felt something. I took in a gust of air and closed my eyes. I saw the boy transform into a gorilla then the gorilla was killed by a guy with a gun and taken to the janitor's closet in a building. I wasn't in as much pain any more than I was in total shock and aw. "Are you okay?" asked the boy.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry my name is Kat. What is yours?"

His name was Marco. He was really cute in an innocent way yet I could sense that he wasn't has innocent as he looked. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes which looked totally guilty but cute. "You are new here aren't you?" Marco asked.

"Yes I guess you could say that?" I shrugged, "do you know where room 175 is?" I asked him when I got up.

"Yeah that is the class that I have to go to. I'll take you there." He said as he guided me around but then as soon as we started walking I slipped and fell, throwing my books up in a panic as I fell again. I screamed as I saw the books flying at me. I winced and they just kind of scattered around me, I love having telekinesis…sometimes. As soon as I got up AGAIN, I asked Marco something.

"Hey Marco, I am new here and I need somebody to show me around later, do you think you're up for it?" I just had to ask him.

There was just something about him and I knew it. Look there must be a reason why I bumped in to him. I mean it could be destiny, fate or some one screwing around up there about it, and I know a lot about fate, destiny and elders screwing around with my personal life. It could also be all three of them working together. Now all I have to know is why the elder, fate or destiny wanted me to meet this guy. Or all it could be is just a bit of coincidence.

Okay when we got to class. I felt more and more like it was not coincidence we met. The facts are... oh I truly don't know why it's just that gut feeling.

I had this feeling that he wasn't telling me something, he's kind of holding off. After school I was on my way home to tell my aunts what happened and to get advice from them, but I got an eerie feeling as I saw a weird creature in a rundown house, but I didn't think any thing of it since the sun was in my eyes at the time and I have always just made up things that I saw.

"Mom, Aunt Piper, Auntie Paige, I need your help!" My mom came running down the stairs as she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Uh...Mom, I thought you could levitate, I didn't you think that you would fall," I commented as I helped her up.

"I know, I know but I've been worrying all day about you. Why are you home early? You didn't blow up your school again did you?" She said kind of panicky.

"Mom, I caught it on fire but that's not the point, I got home early because I caught the bus and it was only a half day of school today," I explained. Right then my Auntie Paige and Aunt Piper came running in.

"What was that noise?" Piper said immediately.

"Oh don't worry I just fell," My mom told her. Then my Aunt looked back at me and said

"You didn't demolish this school did you?"

"I CAUGHT IT ON FIRE!" I yelled at her!

Right then my uncle Mortimer came in and said with a smirk. "Of course you did, that showed the school board not to mess around with mutants!"

"Witches!" My Aunts, my mom, and I all corrected him.

"I mean witches" he quickly corrected.

"Well, what's the problem?" My Aunt Paige asked.

"Um I'm just taking a guess here but one problem could be your green hair!" I commented. All of a sudden Piper, Mortimer and I all looked at Paige.

"Yeah well, Spells go wrong," She explained, I tried to change your uncle's skin colour so that he can go out in public and instead it must have changed and I must have changed my hair colour instead."

"Hey! What's wrong with my skin?" Uncle Mortimer asked frowning at his wife.

"Uh we'll talk later." Paige said right after Piper said "It's green, like grass, like envy and like money…but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Uh back to me, I had a premonition today of I boy I met transforming in to a gorilla and getting shot!" I told at them getting kind of pissed off, I mean All they were doing was screwing around talking about random things.

"Honey, I'm home." My father said as he came (actually he shimmered) in. "there are two of my favorite women," my dad said as he gave my mom a kiss and me a hug.

"Huh?" My uncle said.

"Guess what, honey? Our little Kat got her first premonition today," Mom told my dad as I was getting ready to gag.

"That's great honey; know if you would practice your powers then maybe, you would get more powers quicker." My dad pointed out.

"But magic isn't her whole life," My aunt Piper butted in.

"yes, but it is part of her, she should learn to accept it and make them stronger," My dad pointed out, but as soon as he did everyone started yelling at each other. Just then I thought that this is my chance to slip away and I went to a movie.

I walked in at home after the movie and found – Ugg Chris and his Assassin witch Girlfriend making out. Chris is someone I am not talking too for endangering my family and still at this very moment. No I am not angry about the making out part. But the ASSASIN part is a little to much. Every one else is okay about this but me. I mean first she tries to kill us then she starts making out with my cousin, that skanky little-

"Hi Chris, are you and Bianca staying for supper or are you going out dinner?" Aunt Piper came in as she gathered flowers from off the floor when I accidentally started a vase full of flowers on fire earlier today (stupid pyrokenesis) as dad made me practice my telekinesis. (Stupid dad)

"No mom, we're going to a movie and then out for pizza, is that okay?" Chris asked.

"Fine, fine although I miss seeing my little Christopher, I remember when you wanted to stay home with me for ever," Just then Piper started pinching his cheeks and talking in a baby voice.

"Uh mom, I remember that too, Please let me go," Chris said.

Bianca, then tried to save her boyfriend, "uh, Honey the movie starts in about a half hour, lets get going,"

"But I thought it didn't start until... Ohhhh, Bye mom we're going, don't expect us back until..." Just then he slammed the door.

"He's not going to back until 2 in the morning is he?" Piper asked.

"Nope, but I can tag along and do the dad thing, and watch from the back row to see what their doing," Leo said as he appeared behind Piper.

"Yes Please," Piper sighed, as she pushed him out the door. "But don't get caught because he won't forgive you."

"Aunt Piper, I'm going to the mall, I have to meet someone," I told her as I walked down the stairs and grabbed my sweater. Then I looked at her and she had this look as if to say spill your guts. "Okay, Okay I'm going to see gorilla boy," I sighed.

"Fine, Just no monkey business," Piper said as I walked out the door, rolling my eyes.

When I finally got to the mall, I found him cramming his face full of nachos; I sat down and got another premonition, this time it was of my dad and my mom being attacked by a lion.

"I know I just leave you breathless don't I?" He said grinning.

"Hah? Yes especially when you turn into the gorilla and get shot," Marco's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, I know you're a shape shifter person, I'm a witch," I cried out.

"Did you just say you're a bitch?" He said astonished.

"No I said I'm a witch," correcting him as I got kind of annoyed.

"Oh don't be so down on yourself,"

"I'm not being down on myself I'm a witch and I can prove it." I yelled until I noticed everyone was staring at me, "Is my favourite country song," I recovered.

"Really? Mine is _Man, I feel Like a Woman_" Marco said sarcastically.

"No watch," I said quietly as I tried to levitate his backpack but accidentally exploded it with a fireball.

"You're a WITCH!" he exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Don't make me do to you what I did to your backpack," I said threateningly, but quietly.

"What happened to your backpack, Marco," someone said from behind me.

"uh... hi, Rachel, this is Kat, she's a-" I shot him a look

"his girlfriend" I quickly recovered but he shot me a questioning look.

"When did that happen?" He whispered.

"it was the only thing I could think of, just play along," I told him as I went to grab his hand.

"Yepp, girlfriend," He said with a smile.

"Really? When did this happen?" Rachel looked surprised.

"Hey! Why do you look so surprised? I could have a girlfriend!" Marco told her defensively.

"It's only been since yesterday afternoon," I told her with a happy sigh, thank god my parents love each other so much other wise I wouldn't know where to get this stuff.

"Marco, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel said quickly, trying to smile as she gritted her teeth.

"No, I'm kind of on a date," Marco said coolly, trying to hide his fear.

"This will just take a second," Rachel told me as she grabbed Marco's ear.

"Ow, do you have to grab that hard?" Marco said as he was being grabbed away.

"I'd grab harder," I added.

"FIESTY!" Marco said followed. After a few minutes Marco came back with Rachel, as he sat down he said 'she knows. 

"You told her I was a witch!" I exclaimed.

"No, I told her that you were going to our school," Marco replied. My face got bright red and a table caught on fire behind me, Rachel looked at me. I then looked at the fire behind and started banging my head on the table.

"I hope to God that wasn't me," I whined.

"Are you like Glenda? The good witch of the north?" Rachel asked.

"No, witches aren't only in fairytales," I told her. "Actually most fairytales actually did happen, I actually met the seven little people,"

"You mean the seven dwarfs, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but they prefer little people and my aunt Paige was actually snow white," I told her.

"Really?" Marco asked.

"Yeah although it was temporary, she was still snow white," I told them.

Just then, it was starting to get crowded so I brought Rachel and Marco behind the vending machines.

"By the way, you can't tell anyone!" I said.

All of a sudden that ass that lives with me showed up, well more like orbed in.

"Auntie Phoebe wants you home," Chris said. As soon as he saw Marco and Rachel, he added "Leave your little play buddies and come home!"

"Oh go screw your assassin," I remarked.

"Fine, but after I get you home, and by the way she's a phoenix," He said as he watched me hug Rachel and Marco good-bye.

"Fine let's go," I said.

"Fine do I need to orb you or do you want to... wait I think I better orb you," He said as he grabbed me arm and orbed.

As soon as we got home I ran to my family's house which is right beside the manor. As soon as I got in I went into my bedroom which I shared with my twin, and screamed into a pillow.

"Chris came to pick you up at the mall didn't he?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, and I was talking to two people that now know our secret, they're magical too, but I'm not sure what they are, they have no previous knowledge of magic," I told her.

"Maybe we should look in the book," she advised.

"Okay, let's go," So me and Kit got our shoes on and we walked over to the manor. When we got in, we ran into Uncle Leo.

"Um, Uncle Leo, one of my friends is a type of magical being, although he doesn't know anything about any other magic beings. Do you know any magical creatures that shape shift but have no clue about any other magic?" I asked him.

"Um, the only two I can think of would be an andalite or a mutant," He answered. "But it is time for supper and Chris has some news for us and he wants the whole family to come to supper, so go get your family and Auntie Paige and Uncle Mortimer." Uncle Leo commanded. Kit and I did as we were asked and mom even made us set up for supper, that sucked especially since all Wyatt was doing was practicing with his sword and making shots on a punching bag so that when he turns 18 he can use it as he wants.

When dinner was finally ready everyone was eating and having a good time when Chris and Bianca stood up and just as he was about to say something I had another premonition. This time it was of a young girl giving birth and a baby was crying and then I got I look at who it was giving birth... no it couldn't be.

"You got that skank pregnant!" I shouted at Chris the same time my mom and Kit said "You got Bianca pregnant!"


End file.
